Neptune:Reflections in the water
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Involves Angel Raye's chibi scouts. Isabella Kaioh keeps having nightmare's. Jordan Tenoh questions her twin sister, but Isabella denies everything. Usagi is worried that her team is falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Reflections in the water

Isabella Kaioh waited out in the school's lobby for Madelyn and Emily to come out of their classrooms. Isabella was suppose to be at the pool with her sister and some of their friends, but she had escaped when her sister wasn't looking, contacted Emily and explained to her that she was going to walk home with her first. Emily had been invited to go swimming, but had refused.

Madelyn came into the lobby with Emily right behind her. "You know, Isabella, for as many times as you run off you're lucky to have such generous sisters who defend you sometimes. Michiru and Haruka wouldn't be happy if they knew you ran off without telling Hope and Faith first."

Isabella hugged Emily. "I know Miss Madelyn." Isabella giggled.

"Goof ball." Madelyn shook her head, smiling.

The three girls headed toward the palace. Isabella skipped merrily down the sidewalk, avoiding the cracks on the cement. Madelyn had to grab a hold of the girl's collar once because she almost ran out in front of a car from not paying attention.

"Isabella you might wanna watch where you're going." Emily confronted her friend.

"Oh, right." Isabella agreed.

"Hey, Isabella, Usagi's going to be at the pool today, right?" Madelyn questioned.

Isabella nodded. "Well, if my mom gets home in time, I might come by. But… my mom's shopping with the Queen, Princess, and Minako today, so chances are slim."

Isabella giggled. Madelyn sometimes wondered how Emily and Isabella became friends. Isabella was outgoing and Emily was shy. Madelyn didn't bother questioning it any further, as the girls came up to the palace gate. The guards did a random scan on the girls and allowed them in. Madelyn glanced back at the entrance worried, they only did scans when something bad was happening or they feared that something bad might happen.

Madelyn brushed the thought off and headed toward her corridor. She glanced down at the bouncing Isabella and realized she hadn't taken her home. Madelyn felt exhausted, so asked the child if she could walk herself to her house. Isabella nodded and took off toward her quarters.

Isabella quickly arrived at her quarters and changed into her blue sparkly bathing suit. Haruka or Michiru were not home at the mean time, as Faith had baseball practice and Jordan had soccer. Isabella scurried down to the indoor pool. When she arrived Hope, Annika, Ariel, Usagi, Maia, and Julia were all in the pool. Julia was sitting on the steps observing everyone as they played around. Maia was sitting on a float. Ariel herself had to wear floaties, even though her mother knew she was an excellent swimmer, but it was just incase as none of the parents were there.

Lydia, herself, had decided to join the little get together. Only she did not get in the pool; instead she sat on the lounge chair with her eyes closed. Usagi being the oldest was keeping in eye on everyone. Hope got out of the pool and greeted her sister. Isabella smiled weekly and walked over to the pool with Hope. Hope dived in, when she came back up, she looked to see if her sister had gotten in yet.

"Come on Isabella." Hope called out.

"Is it cold?" Isabella questioned.

Hope gave Isabella a funny look, and then splashed her with the water. "You tell me?"

"I guess not." Isabella replied. "I'll get in, in a minute."

"Okay." Hope replied and swam to the other side where all the girls were. Isabella walked over toward where Lydia was, near the deep end. Isabella heard something calling her name. She gulped and looked at the pool. She knelt down beside it and quickly glanced over to see if anyone was watching her, luckily no one was. Of course, Lydia who was only a few feet away from her was, but Isabella didn't notice that.

Isabella stared into the water. She watched as the water played a motion picture. It was the nightmare Isabella had last night. She was walking through the palace, when water just came crashing in and swallowed her up. It didn't seem to matter where she had been; the water always came after her. Isabella tried to snap herself away from the reflection in the water, but it wouldn't allow her.

"Come on, jump in. The waters warm," a cold voice spoke to Isabella. Lydia stood up and started to walk over toward her.

The water slowly started to grab on to Isabella's wrist. Isabella's hands slipped and she fell into the water. Lydia kneeled down to the area where Isabella had just fallen. She was trying to see through the water, but with all the bubbles and the darkness of the water it was hard. She reached for her transformer when she realized it wasn't on her.

"Some one, help me!" Lydia cried out, as she dove into the water going after Isabella. The girls at the other side of the pool quickly rushed to the other side of the pool, all except for Maia. Ariel had taken the floats off, and went without them. Lydia brought Isabella back up on her back. Usagi quickly climbed out of the pool and helped the two girls out of the pool.

"What happened?" Usagi questioned, concerned.

Lydia didn't bother to answer; she helped Isabella cough up all the water by pounding on her back. Hope and Annika sat on the side of the pool. Ariel went back to get Maia.

"Isabella what happened?" Usagi questioned again.

"I just slipped and it scared me." Isabella lied.

Lydia sat back and watched. She was surprised that Annika and Hope hadn't felt the evil presence. Usagi turned to Lydia asking her for her help, Lydia only shrugged.

Julia went and sat by her best friend. Ariel helped dry Maia off. Usagi wrapped a towel around Isabella, she felt her head as if checking to see if she had a fever, with no sign of warmth to the child's forehead, she sighed and told Hope she needed to bring her home anyways. Usagi made sure the girls were out of the pool area, to make sure there were no more incidents. Hope took Isabella into her arms and walked home.

Julia and Lydia insisted on going to the food bar and getting something to eat, so Annika and Usagi allowed them. They instead, helped Ariel get Maia home, knowing that Julia and Lydia would be able to get home on their own.

Julia immediately questioned Lydia. "What do you know?" Lydia shrugged.

"Come on Lydia, I felt something while we there, but it was really faint and then it was gone." Julia edged on.

"Julia it's really up to Isabella to tell. She didn't seem to want to tell." Lydia explained.

"So then you admit that something with in evil presence was indeed there?" Julia questioned.

Lydia nodded. "I didn't see what happened; only Isabella could see it."

Julia hesitated. "Alright."

Lydia laughed a little.

"What?" Julia asked, puzzled.

"My mom says to my dad that the younger siblings are a lot different then their older siblings. Like for instance my sister will go to my mother when she has a problem. All of them do it, Gloria, Annika, Daisy, and Madelyn. But we don't." Lydia explained. "Although, I have noticed Maggie's beginning to change on that one, she doesn't tell mother everything now as she use to."

"Well, I don't really think about telling my momma or dad all my problems. Sometimes it's just better to be left with that person." Julia mentioned.

"Good, then you'll know not to mention anything about the pool incident, even if asked?" Lydia questioned.

"You're awful Lydia." Julia joked, bopping her friend on the head. "No, I won't. It's up to Isabella, but it's going to bug me."

"Good my little spawn." Lydia patted Julia's headed. "Well, we should probably go get ready for the dinner."

Julia nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Usagi sat on the swing with Dianna on her head. She swung back and forth slowly. She was worried about the incident at the pool that day. Isabella came from a bloodline where all her people were excellent swimmers; they were supposed to be the best of the best. Mercury was as well, they were second in lead. Usagi wished she had been watching Isabella more carefully, but she hadn't been. Lydia on the other hand, Usagi knew she had been watching Isabella. She just had that feeling, but Lydia didn't fess up to anything. Usagi wondered sometimes if Lydia would be a downfall to her team, she never explained her thoughts to the others, and when she knew there was something wrong with a team member she never told anyone. Julia Hino on the other hand was very much like her friend, she kept things to herself as well, but if she knew someone was in trouble, like severe trouble she'd at least come to someone and explain the situation. Though, most of the time that person was Lydia. The two made a good team at times, but Usagi was afraid they wouldn't be able to defend themselves at some point. They rarely contacted anyone when there was a fight going on, how seven year olds were able to defeat the enemy was beyond Usagi. She had taken the subject up with her mother on several accounts. Princess Serenity only said they must have a special gift that they don't let the others in on. Usagi would then question her mother on why Lydia never was open with the group. Princess Serenity would remind Usagi that she comes from a family where her mother and father aren't always around when they need someone to talk to, and that Julia has _always_ been there for Lydia. Queen Serenity had even gotten involved in the topics, explaining that Lydia _did_ have a special ability that she allowed no one to know about, fear that everyone will rely on her. Usagi still didn't understand it, even though she had tried to.

"Hey, Princess." Prince Endymion said, as he walked up. Dianna looked up and watched as he sat next to his daughter. She laid her head back down when he sat. "What's your little pink head thinking about?"

Usagi looked at her father; she struggled to tell him what was on her mind, but finally came up with a new conversation to subside her thoughts. "Why is it we always have to take the name of our mother and you have to take the name of the King?"

"Well, because I'm going to be King and your mother is going to be Queen, when her mom and dad pass on." He replied.

"Well, it's annoying with everyone being called the same thing." Usagi pointed out.

The Prince laughed.

"I'm going to change it when I'm the Queen." Usagi smirked.

"You go right ahead." He patted Usagi on the shoulder. "The dinner is starting shortly; you might want to get ready."

Usagi nodded. She jumped off the swing. Dianna shot up, looking around as if she had been attacked. Usagi laughed. As Usagi was changing her clothes Dianna questioned Usagi on what she had been struggling with at the park. Usagi sighed and explained to her that she was worried about some of the members of her team. Dianna nodded, and laid in her bed.

At the dinner Usagi went around and greeted each of the families asking how they were. She finally sat down, next to the royal family. The servants came and delivered the food. Usagi eyed Isabella suspiciously.

Hope was helping Isabella fix her plate. Haruka had to help Jordan fix hers, considering Faith was too busy eating. Isabella poked Hope with her nose. Hope leaned over to Isabella and asked her what was up.

"Can you teach me to draw?" Isabella asked in a whisper.

Hope laughed a little, "Of course."

Jordan side kicked Isabella's foot. Isabella leaned over to Jordan and asked her what. Jordan shrugged her shoulders, Isabella wrinkled her nose.

"You make no sense Jordan." Isabella said.

Jordan stuck her tongue out. Jordan pulled Isabella under the table. Haruka and Michelle gave each other a worried look. Minako and Rei on the other side ducked down to see what was going on. The girls looked at Minako and Rei. Jordan motioned them to move on. Rei and Minako came back up to the table confused. The four looked down to Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity only shrugged and continued in conversation.

"What happened at the pool?" Jordan questioned.

"Nothing." Isabella lied.

"You're lying." Jordan stated.

"So what." Isabella replied.

"I want to know what happened. You worry me sometimes." Jordan insisted, concerned.

"How did you hear about it anyway?" Isabella questioned.

"Hope told Faith, I listened." Jordan implied.

"It's nothing to worry about Jordan. If it was I'd tell you." Isabella explained.

"You never tell me anything." Jordan accused.

Isabella shrugged. "You don't exactly tell me everything."

Jordan sighed, "There's something bothering you. Even though you're an expert at being happy all the time, you forget that I'm your twin."

"I didn't forget. I just don't think about it." Isabella replied.

"That's the same thing." Jordan smacked her hand with her forehead.

"No, it's not." Isabella objected. "I know we are twins, I just don't always go around going oh I have a twin."

"So you're not going to tell me?" Jordan asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"Are you going to tell anybody?" Jordan questioned.

Isabella shook her head again.

"Will you at least tell Emily? She's your best friend." Jordan explained, she was getting exhausted at trying to persuade Isabella to tell anyone.

Isabella shook her head for the third time; Jordan sighed and went back up to the table, where Faith greeted her with a mouthful of chicken. Jordan gave Faith a disgusted look and turned to her plate.

Isabella kicked her feet; she was still under the table. She anxiously climbed back into her chair, realizing that Usagi was watching her. She gulped and started eating her dinner. Afterwards, the children were able to go play around. Isabella hung out with Emily. Jordan and Maia played around with the cats, chasing them under the table and chairs.

Isabella spun around on one foot, tripping over Emily. Emily glanced down at Isabella. After she realized that her friend was on the ground she held out her hand, offering her help. Isabella took it and jumped up. She then looked into her friend's eyes, as though trying to see what was going through her mind.

"What's wrong, Em?" Isabella inquired.

"Nothing." Emily replied, coming out of her daze.

"Hmm..." Isabella thought about the conversation she had with Jordan under the table. For a split second she thought about telling Emily, but decided it would be better not to.

Gloria was being chased by Maggie, Annika, and Ariel. She ran straight toward Isabella and Emily. Emily grabbed onto Isabella's arm afraid that Gloria was going to run into them.

Gloria snatched up Emily and took off running with her. Isabella watched her friend being taken as the other girls ran right pass her. Daisy walked over to Isabella and took her hands and started dancing with her. Some of the parents watched as Gloria held Emily in front of her for protection. Gloria was locked in a corner with no way of escape.

"Well it certainly is nice to know that Gloria will use one of the younger girls to defend herself." Ami laughed.

"Makoto what did you give Daisy?" Michiru questioned.

Makoto and Shinozukie looked at there daughter as she twirled away with Isabella. Makoto went to open her mouth but no words came out. Shinozukie laughed. Gary and Anthony looked at both scenes and joined Shinozukie.

Julia and Lydia watched from a distance.

"It seems like some of them had too many happy pills." Julia giggled a little.

Lydia smiled, "Yea, it does. Especially Daisy."

"I think were going back in years with her. She's not acting like a jr. high student." Julia said.

"Poor Emily." Lydia gaped. "The child must be confused as to why she's being used as Gloria's defense."

Maia and Jordan poked their heads out from under the table. With very few exchanged words, the girls dashed out from underneath the table and jumped in front of the three girls whom were attacking Gloria.

Erin and Chloe went up behind the three girls and tackled them from behind. Erin jumped on Maggie's back, while Chloe on Annika's. That left Maia and Jordan to get Ariel. Ariel took off running in the other direction, giving Gloria and her shield time to escape.

"Oh boy." Julia gasped.

Faith and Hope watched in slight horror as their friends acted crazy. Daisy was still dancing with Isabella. Isabella had dropped the bizarreness of Daisy's dancing and joined her. Madelyn walked over toward Julia and Lydia. When she arrived both girls looked puzzled at her.

"Hi." Lydia waved.

"I was just wondering if it was more sane over here." Madelyn asked.

Julia nodded. "Yup."

Usagi watched the children with interest. They had officially become the most confusing bunch she had ever encountered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Queen Serenity eventually had to end the party for the children. Most of the mother's and father's carried their children into their quarters, as they were worn out from all the running around. Michiru and Haruka were having trouble getting their four kids inside. The royal family ended up having to help them. Usagi followed closely behind, even though she was exhausted to. The dinner had lasted longer then usual, because the parents didn't want to end the children's fun; for once they were all getting along fairly well.

Usagi watched as her grandmother laid Isabella into her bed. Queen Serenity turned to Usagi with concerned eyes. Isabella's sign on her forehead had come into faint view, and Queen Serenity had realized it when she had laid her down.

Queen Serenity put her hand on young Usagi's shoulder, "Watch after her."

Usagi nodded and took one last look at one of the youngest senshi's of the team and followed her grandmother out into the living room where everyone else was. Haruka, Michiru, the King, the Prince, and the Princess were all explaining how they had such a wonderful time tonight. Usagi glanced up at her grandmother, wondering why she wasn't telling Michiru and Haruka about Isabella. Usagi thought she was probably just waiting for the right time.

"Well, we must be off." Queen Serenity interrupted when the conversation was at its weakest. Michiru and Haruka nodded. Out of tradition Michiru and Haruka bowed and the royal family left. Usagi felt herself fuming as they left the house. Why hadn't her grandmother mentioned Isabella's sign? It was a great concern and it needed to be looked into, but why had she kept her mouth shut? Usagi wanted to ask, but the Queen appeared too tired, so Usagi kept her mouth shut.

Michiru and Haruka made their rounds to the girl's bedrooms, making sure they were tucked in and had received hugs and kisses, even though the two youngest were wiped out cold. Hope woke up enough to give Michiru and Haruka a hug and a kiss, and then went back to bed. Faith kicked and threw her hands up like she was under attack, Haruka had to call Faith's name to get her to snap out of it.

"It's just us." Michiru laughed.

"Oh." Faith replied, "Well, you can never be too sure." Faith smiled and gave her parents a hug and a kiss.

Haruka gently placed a kiss on Jordan's forehead. Michiru pulled the covers up her chin, and kissed her cheek. They finally went to Isabella's room. Michiru and Haruka gave her a kiss, and left out of the room. The sign of Neptune had disappeared before the two had entered.

Haruka and Michiru talked for a little bit and then headed off to bed, when the last light in the house was turned out, Isabella's room started to glow and then it disappeared.

Isabella struggled to wake up, no matter what she did; her body would not allow her to wake. She finally gave up and went into her reoccurring nightmare. Isabella ran around the palace, screaming for help, but nobody was there. She yelled at for each of her sister's, she yelled for her best friend, but none came. Everyone had deserted her, or that's what if felt like in her dream. Isabella heard the sound of rushing water. She looked up toward the sky and saw the water rise all the way toward the sky, surrounding her, giving her no place to run, and then it came crashing down on her. Isabella laid knocked out cold on the ground for a while, before her conscience came back to her. When it did she stood up looking around for someone, anybody. But there was only a dark mysterious figure. Isabella asked her what she wanted, but the figure was silent. Isabella turned around to leave, when the figure attacked her.

Isabella felt it in her sleep. It sent a wave of pain throughout her body, but there was no way to escape it.

"I wouldn't turn your back ever, young one." The figure spoke in a female like voice. Isabella turned to face the women.

"What do you want?" Isabella screamed.

"Nothing, but your precious powers that lie with inside you, young one." The women sneered.

"Well, you can't have them." Isabella answered back.

"Oh, sweetie, I get what I want, and if it's your powers I want, then I'll take them." She laughed.

Isabella glared at the dark cloaked figure.

"Don't worry Isabella you will have your chance to fight me in real life. Yes, it is true, I could destroy you now, in your own sleep; take your powers, your energy, and life. But... I'm just using these precious dreams to get to know you more." The women paused. "Well, I'm going to let you sleep now. I'll be back though. You can't get rid of me."

The women disappeared. Isabella woke up from her nightmare. The sun was just beginning to come up. Isabella put the covers over her head. She was frightened, scared, terrified; she didn't know what to do about her nightmare's anymore. And the worse thing was the women could attack her in her dreams. Tears seeped out of Isabella's eyes. She wiped them away, telling herself she had to brave.

Isabella decided to get up and get dressed. She put on a pair of khaki colored Capri's, and a red shirt. She pulled her hair up with a red bow. She quickly slipped into her socks and shoes and went out of her room. Haruka, who was awake at the time, watched Isabella as she went out the front door. She didn't go to stop her or to ask where she was going.

Jordan walked into the kitchen a few moments later. She sat up at the bar watching Haruka as she sipped on a cup of coffee. Haruka was still dressed in her robe. Jordan eyed Haruka confused. Haruka seemed to be staring off into space.

Isabella showed up in front of the Hino residence. She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked. Julia answered the door. She quickly greeted Isabella and showed her into the house. Rei walked by and quickly said Hi, and was off in another room. It wasn't too long after that, that she came back, with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing here Miss. Kaioh?" Rei asked, with a smile.

"I wanna talk to Annika about something." Isabella replied, with the same smile.

Rei laughed, "Alright, she's in her room." She straightened herself up, and turned to Julia, "Can you take her to Annika's room?"

Julia nodded and took the younger girl's wrist and showed her to Annika's room. Annika glanced up at her sister, confused as to why Isabella was here. Julia shrugged and shut the door. Isabella sat on Annika's chair, her lips were pressed shut.

"So what brings you here?" Annika questioned.

"A friend of mine at school keeps having nightmares and I wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to be in any danger." Isabella explained.

Annika nodded, "Can you tell me about these dreams?"

"I can try, but it might be complicated cause they aren't coming from him." Isabella said, she sat there for a couple of minutes trying to decide on how she was going to go about this, if she changed too much about the dream she would end up getting the wrong message. But if she mentioned water then it'd be easy to tell the dream was really hers, Annika would be smarter then that. "Okay, well, he said in his dream he is running, and he's lonely, when he calls for his friends no one comes. Kinda like they deserted him and left him to be on his own, when he needs help the most." Isabella paused, trying to decipher how she was going to go on about the next part. "There comes a point when something he loves basically starts to scare him, but he didn't tell me what he loved. But he did say it was apart of him, but just something about it started to scare him."

Annika sat back and thought for a moment. She wasn't sure how to explain the kids dream. "Well, maybe he's just afraid that his friends won't be around when he really needs them. Love can turn into fear. Fear you're going to hurt someone, fear you're going to get hurt by them, so he starts to push away from them, and when he needs them the most they end up not being there."

"I guess that makes sense." Isabella replied.

"But the part about the thing that was apart of him, is what gets me. If its apart of you it can't possibly start to turn on you. Which is what it sounds like. This _thing_ is starting to turn against him." Annika explained.

Isabella felt a cold shudder go up her spine. "So, should I keep an eye on him?"

"Probably. Better to be safe then sorry." Annika replied.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella thanked Annika for her time.

"Hey Isabella have you told an adult or anyone about this?" Annika questioned.

Isabella quickly replied yes. "I told my parents and my sisters."

"Alright, good." Annika said. "Well, I'll see you later."

Isabella nodded and went out of the quarters and headed back toward hers. Rei and Yuuichiro came into the living room, where Annika had just let Isabella leave from. Julia went into the living room as well.

"What was _that_ all about?" Rei questioned.

"Isabella?" Annika questioned.

Yuuichiro, Rei, and Julia all nodded simultaneously. Annika shrugged. "Worried about some friend at school, that's all."

"hmm.. alright." Rei said.

Isabella arrived home quickly, the thoughts of the conversation still on her mind. Could her powers really be turning _against_ her? It was impossible. Isabella sat on the couch curled up and stared at the blank TV screen. Maybe the gods of Neptune had decided to take her powers away?

Faith came and jumped on the couch from behind. She sunk in next to Isabella. Immediately Faith knew something was wrong. She could see it in Isabella's eyes, fear was implanted.

"Hey, what's going through that little head of yours?" Faith questioned. Hope came over to the side of the couch and stood there, watching Faith and Isabella.

Isabella snapped back into reality. "Nothing."

"Awe.. Okay." Faith replied, not satisfied with the answer.

Isabella latched her arms around Faith's neck and hugged her. Faith didn't pull away or anything, she could tell the child needed support on whatever was happening to her. Faith glanced up at Hope giving her concerned eyes, Hope mouthed the words we need to talk soon. Faith nodded. Isabella detached herself and got up from the couch and went to another room.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Queen Serenity and Princess Neo Serentity are both in the story because I have mine written a little bit different. Chapter five will be updated soon. 3 Currently working on chapter 6, 7, and 8 today. I'm trying really hard to complete this story before I leave. Wish me luck. And enjoy the story.

Chapter four- A peaceful outlook

Hope and Faith went into Hope's room to talk after dinner. Hope sat on her bed, facing Faith.

"What's up?" Faith questioned.

"I don't know what's going through Isabella' little head. And the way she demonstrated herself at the pool the other day still worries me." Hope replied.

Faith nodded, and Hope opened her mouth to continue.

"Last night, while I was sleeping, I could feel I powerful evil force, but when I tried to wake up I couldn't. It's like something was keeping me in my sleep and I wasn't allowed to wake. It scared me Faith." Hope confided in Faith.

Faith stared at her cousin in horror, she didn't know what to do. She hadn't felt anything, but she knew Hope didn't overreact on this sort of thing. "How powerful, Hope?"

"Pretty powerful." Hope replied.

"Do you think any of it has to do with Isabella?" Faith asked.

Hope shrugged, "It could. I'll try to get her to talk today. She wanted me to draw with her."

"Good, you try your hardest to find out what's going on with Isabella." Faith insisted.

"I'll try, I promise. I should probably go and draw with her now." Hope got up off her bed and went to go find Isabella.

Hope found Isabella hanging upside down on her bed. Hope gave her a confused look, and she fell down onto the ground and stood up. Hope didn't bother to ask, she was beyond confused. She held out her drawing book to Isabella's face. Isabella smiled and grabbed hers. The two girls went to find a nice place to begin drawing. They went on the balcony, closing the door for some quiet time together.

Hope skimmed through her sketches looking at them and studying them. When she had first started, which had been a year ago, she had drawn poorly, but her mother and art teacher said she was a wonderful drawer now and had improved far beyond the average ten year old. Of course she still wasn't as good as her mother was. She had her own art studio, which Hope visited every so often; she'd usually visit her mother's art studio after school. But they were on vacation so she hadn't had the time.

Hope glanced over at Isabella's old drawings. She loved drawing the palace cats. There was a pretty good picture with all of the kitties. It had been Isabella's favorite. She had token a couple days to get it just right.

Isabella took out her pencil and begun sketching. Hope was hoping it would be about whatever was bothering her. Hope went to work in her sketchbook. She didn't want to let Isabella know she was watching her.

Hope sketched a leaf onto her page. She then added a face into the leaf. It was faded, and appeared not there if you held it far away, but if you looked close enough you could see it. The face showed a soft serenity to it; peaceful. It somehow reminded Hope of the Jupiter's.

Hope glanced back at Isabella's book. She had drawn a tree, a willow tree, it was beautiful. But there appeared to be no sign of what was going through Isabella's mind. Hope was use to her mother's drawing and her own. When something was bothering them, they'd express it through art, but with Isabella her drawings were always peaceful. Perhaps, it was how she wanted things to be; peaceful. Hope _did_ notice that Isabella only drew when something was bothering her. Drawing things that had a nice stanza to them must have been Isabella's way to escape the secrets she was hiding.

"Do you like it?" Isabella asked, holding the picture up to her sister.

Hope nodded, and then was suddenly struck by an idea. "Come quickly with me." Hope grabbed a hold of Isabella's hand. Isabella dropped her sketchbook into her chair and was being led away. The girls went through the house and out the door. Faith and Jordan who were playing a video game in the living room looked at each other confused and then continued with the game.

Hope managed to get through the guards, and went out of the palace. Isabella took her hand away from her sister and stopped. Hope turned back around and gave her sister a weak smile.

"Where are you taking me?" Isabella questioned.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Hope replied.

Isabella followed her sister through Tokyo. The girls appeared at the beach, Isabella stops dead in her tracks, terrified of the sea. "Hope Michiru-mama wouldn't be happy about this."

Hope gave her sister a funny look, "Michiru-mama?"

"Oh, mama." Isabella replied, not realizing she had called Michiru by her real name.

"Come on!" Hope exclaimed. "We're already here, and you love the water."

Isabella nodded, but when her sister turned around she stared at the sea fearfully. What if it grabbed her and swallowed her in, that's what happened at the pool the other day. And no matter what she couldn't escape, only when Lydia dived under the water did the evil force vanish and let lose of Isabella. Isabella followed her sister out onto the shore. She allowed the water to come up to her feet, nothing seemed to happen, Isabella begin to relax. The girls walked all the way up to the docks. Hope grabbed a hold of Isabella's hand and yelled come on.

The two sisters's laid on their stomachs. Hope called for the dolphins. Isabella was happy when three of them appeared. She put her hand out and petted them. Dolphins were one of Isabella's favorite animals, beside the palace cats, which she so badly wanted one of. Hope smiled at her little sister.

Isabella glanced off toward the sunset. She quickly got to her feet. "HOPE! It's going to be dark soon! Mama is going to be so mad, and so is Haruka-papa. They don't even know where we are."

Hope got to her feet quickly and took Isabella's hand, they rushed off toward the palace gates panting, but when they arrived the gates were closed. Hope sighed and sat down on the ground, she had to think of a way to get the palace gates opened.

Suddenly they opened and Hope and Isabella ran through. Hope didn't bother checking who opened the gate. Isabella turned back and saw a dark cloaked figure. She started to run fast, afraid she was going to come after her. It was the woman from her dreams.

Hope and Isabella ran through the door, getting stopped by Haruka. Yuuichiro, Ryo, and Gary were all sitting on the couch. Faith and Jordan were squeezed into one of the chairs. Michiru had only just walked in with, Rei, Sestuna, and Ami. Ariel, Maia, Annika, Julia, Maggie, and Lydia were all sitting on the floor.

"Oh guest." Hope said weakly. She waved slowly to everyone.

"Nice of you two to join us." Michiru said.

Hope didn't know how to take the comment, she couldn't tell if her mother was mad or not.

"Where have you two been?" Haruka questioned, it was silent in the room.

"We went to the beach to walk along the shore, and when we came back the gate was closed so we had to wait for someone to open it." Hope explained.

Isabella shuddered, that woman was in the palace.

"Wow, Haruka we haven't been out on the boat in a long while." Yuuichiro gasped.

"We should take the boat out Haruka. The children are out of school for only a week!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Wonderful idea." Haruka agreed.

Hope started to ease herself away from everyone. Haruka put her hand out, and stopped the child from going through. Isabella felt herself becoming overwhelmed by all this. The lady at the gate, was the same one in her dreams, she was probably the one making the water attack Isabella. She had somehow controlled what the water did, when Isabella was around it, if she wanted to cause a scene she would, if she didn't then she'd lay off. Isabella knew something was bound to happen out there on the boat.

Haruka managed to catch a glimpse of Isabella's face. It was filled with agony and fear. Isabella's body started to burn up, her face went pale, and she started falling toward the floor. Haruka caught her before she fell.

"What's up with you kid?" Haruka questioned, concerned. Her leg now out holding Hope from escaping.

Ami went over and checked on Isabella, she confirmed she just needed to rest, and eat when she had been well rested.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Isabella woke up out of a cold sweat the following morning. Haruka and Michiru walked in to check on her. Isabella sat up in bed. She had just woken up from another nightmare with the woman. Michiru sat on one side of Isabella and Haruka on the other.

"How is my little girl?" Michiru questioned.

"I'm good. What time is it?" Isabella questioned.

"Ten a clock." Haruka replied.

"Ahh.. Why didn't you wake me up?" Isabella whined.

"Aunt Ami said you needed your rest." Michiru replied, "Were going out on the boat tomorrow. What do you think about that?"

Isabella swallowed her fear, "That's cool. Where's my sisters?"

"They are out in the palace some where's with the other children." Haruka answered.

"May I go?" Isabella asked.

"Are you feeling better?" Michiru questioned.

Isabella nodded.

"Okay, then, I'm going to help you get dressed and then you can go." Michiru insisted. Isabella didn't object. Haruka went out of the room to do something constructive.

Michiru helped Isabella into her blue jean shorts. She then took off her night gown and was about to slip on her shirt when she saw a bruise on her shoulder. Michiru rubbed her hand over it and Isabella flinched. She turned and looked at her mother.

"What happened?" Michiru questioned, as she put the shirt on.

Isabella shrugged. "Must have happened when Haruka-papa caught me. Or maybe it was when Gloria was playing around and jumped on me." Isabella twisted the story around making it seem like she didn't know where the bruise came from. Michiru had no choice but to let it go. Michiru helped put Isabella's shoes on and then let her leave. She went out to Haruka with a helpless look. Haruka held her arms opened and let Michiru rest her head on her shoulder.

"She's hiding something, I can feel it. The sea is restless. My daughter's in trouble and she won't tell me." Michiru choked out.

"She's our daughter. And don't worry we will _always_ be there for her." Haruka soothed.

"I can't stand the fact that the children have become so secretive. Even Hope and Faith are. Rei tried lecturing Julia and Annika on hiding things a couple days ago, but Annika told her mother that she didn't have to know everything." Michiru told Haruka.

"We can't _force_ them tell us things like the use to, and it's not that they are losing trust in us. It's that they are growing up." Haruka explained.

"But Hope use to always tell me things when she was five years old. Isabella or Jordan don't." Michiru mentioned.

"You also have to think that all the younger children have grown up differently than our older ones. Isabella and Jordan weren't planned. Emily wasn't planned, they were given to us. Sestuna wanted to rupture time so her youngest daughter wouldn't have to go through the same pain as Maggie had. Ami was afraid to have Maia because she knew Ariel would be jealous." Haruka informed her. "And Erin has went through a really rough time, along with Gloria. And Chloe is the one that will stand up for what's right when she sees disciplining gone wrong."

Michiru laughed. "Chloe is a sweet girl and in her heart she knows what she's standing up for." Michiru paused. "We really have been hard on some of the children. With punishments."

"Maybe a little. I mean kids will be kids." Haruka hugged Michiru.

Isabella walked around the palace looking for the other children, she hadn't thought about contacting them, her mind was else places. The woman in her dream had attacked her again in her sleep. It was horrible, Isabella wanted to fight back, but she found herself lost every time she went to fight back. Not as in lost where she was at, but in her heart. She felt lonely inside, therefore was unable to transform in her own dream. And she wasn't even she if the woman would allow her to, considering she was the one with control over the dream.

There was a soft whisper that reached Isabella's ears. She glanced around looking for the person.

"It's almost time." The whisper spoke.

Isabella felt her whole body go through sudden shock, she was afraid. She spun around several times looking for the woman, every thing appeared to be going dark.

"Isabella!" someone called. Isabella tripped over a rock and fell down. Everything went back to normal. She spotted the person who had called her. It had been both Emily and Madelyn. Emily ran across the road to Isabella. She helped her friend up.

"What's wrong?" Emily questioned.

Isabella shook her head. "Nothing."

Madelyn watched closely as Emily talked to Isabella. Daisy walked up to Madelyn getting her attention away from the girls for a split second.

"What is that girl hiding?" Daisy questioned.

Madelyn shrugged.

"Well I'm going to find out." Daisy started to march across the street.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Madelyn said under her breath as she watched her friend ventured over to Emily and Isabella. Faith and Maggie walked up to Madelyn next, asking what Daisy was doing.

"Hey kid." Daisy greeted.

"Hi." Isabella gleamed. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here for silly little games. What's been up with my Isabella?" Daisy questioned. Isabella shrugged her shoulders.

"Games are for babies." Daisy insisted. "Be honest Isabella, is there something going on that we should know about?"

Isabella shrugged again. Emily stood in front of her friend. "She doesn't want to answer."

"So that's it, Emily? You're just going to let your best friend get hurt?" Daisy confronted her. Emily shook her head no. "Then do something."

"I am! Being there for her _is_ doing something. I'm not going to force her to tell me what's wrong." Emily responded, bravely.

Daisy sighed, she turned to Maggie. She remembered all the times that Maggie had kept quiet about things and all Daisy _could_ do was be there for her. She had no right to tell Emily what she should do, and she couldn't force the answer out of Isabella. She placed her hand on Isabella's shoulder and knelt down to her height.

"Isabella remember that we are a team and we are suppose to be there for each other, if something bad is going to happen to you we'd like to know." Daisy informed her.

"But how do you know that anything is even wrong?" Isabella questioned.

"Hope's been talking to me, she's worried about you. So is Jordan, and Faith probably is as well, she just has a different way of expressing it. Right now she's watching us from over across the street. She cares about you and so does everyone else." Daisy explained, smoothly. Daisy hugged Isabella and walked back over to the other side.

Isabella did want to tell someone, but she felt that no one could help. She was being attacked in her dreams, how were they going to help? She turned to Emily and gave her a giant hug and then asked her if she was ready for the boat trip. Emily shook her head no.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you. And plus, I'll be on the boat this time." Isabella pointed out. Emily smiled.

Last year, when Emily was four they had taken the boat out into the ocean. Isabella had not been there, because her and Hope had a recital, and it just so happened to fall on the day that Haruka was taking the boat out. Hope and Isabella had decided that it was okay for Haruka, Jordan, and Faith not to come to their recital. Michiru took the girls and recorded the whole thing. Meanwhile, everyone else had gone out on the boat. Emily wasn't afraid of the water then. But while they were in the boat Emily had fallen out, she had luckily had her life jacket on, but it had terrified the girl. The boat had carried itself on, and no one realized she had fallen out until Jordan had asked Hotaru if Emily was at Isabella's recital. Hotaru had just about flipped her lid when she couldn't find Emily. She was in hysterics. When they had found Emily she was all worn out from trying to keep her head above the water for a long period of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What was suppose to be a beautiful day…..

Hope and Faith went in to their younger sibling's rooms to wake them up. Hope gently tapped Isabella on the shoulder and the child turned over to face Hope. When she saw that it was her sister she quickly threw her arms around her and hugged her. She was glad to be out of another nightmare. Hope was already dressed in her bathing suit. It was a one piece light blue bathing suit, with faded hearts all over it. She had her hair tied up with a matching ribbon.

"We have to pack lunch, mom gave us that chore." Hope explained to her younger sister.

"Pack lunch?" Isabella asked confused. "Why doesn't Aunt Makoto bring lunch for everyone?"

Hope laughed, "Because Aunt Makoto would have been up late last night preparing a _huge_ meal for everyone and it wouldn't have been fair to her. I'm sure she'll prepare us something another time."

"Okay. What are we making?" Isabella questioned.

"Sandwiches." Hope replied. "Get your bathing suit on and meet me out in the kitchen." Hope left Isabella's room.

Isabella threw the covers back and got herself out of bed. She couldn't decide on which bathing suit she wanted to wear. She finally decided upon wearing her bathing suit with the different types of swirls of blue. It was a two piece, but the top part covered everything. She didn't bother doing her hair she'd let her mother do that, because she didn't feel like it. Isabella examined the two bruises on her legs, she sighed. How was she supposed to keep coming up with lies? And how did this woman keep making bruises on her in a dream. Isabella dashed out of her room and went to help Hope.

Meanwhile, Annika was just waking up. Her mother's alarm clock was going off. Annika rolled out of bed and unto the floor, she laid there for a few moments before deciding to go see if her mother was awake. As she went through the kitchen she saw that the sun was _just_ starting to come up. She groaned realizing that it wasn't even seven yet. She went into her parents bedroom where her mother had disappeared from. Yuuichiro came out of the closet dressed in his swimming trunks. Annika gave him a funny look, as she wasn't use to seeing her father dressed in swimming trunks. Julia appeared behind Annika, startling her. Annika hugged her sister and then the two girls went to go get dressed on their own.

Annika and Julia both had the same one piece bathing suit, it was red. There wasn't any designs on it, because the girls hadn't wanted there to be any. When they went out of their rooms for the second time, they saw Rei making lunch.

"Awe mama, the basket is cute." Julia insisted as she watched her put sandwiches into the heart shaped basket. Annika and Rei giggled.

"Only you Julia." Annika said, as she poured her and her sister a glass of sunny delight.

"Your father brought it on our first date." Rei explained.

"Awe that's really nice. Was it a nice first date?" Julia questioned.

Rei laughed. She remembered it ever so clearly. They were sitting out on the grass Yuuichiro had just pulled the sandwiches out and they had started to eat them. Rei complimented him on how good they tasted, but Yuuichiro explained that his mother had made them, because he couldn't make sandwiches. Rei couldn't stop laughing about that, the only person she knew that had trouble making sandwiches was the Princess. Yuuichiro got upset and started to take off, but he ended up getting smacked with a bicycle. Rei quickly ran over there to check on him. He had sat up and looked at Rei with passionate eyes, and then they kissed. "Yes, it was pretty nice." Rei finally said.

Sestuna and the rest of her family appeared at Hotaru's house. Hotaru had been chasing Emily around attempting to get her dressed. She had to call Sestuna over to help her. Hotaru went to go answer the door which gave Emily plenty of time to hide.

"She does not want to go." Hotaru said exhausted. Madelyn walked down the stairs and into the living room where her Aunt Sestuna and Uncle Gary stood. She quickly embraced Sestuna.

"Will someone please talk to my sister she's going crazy." Madelyn explained, sounding just as exhausted as Hotaru was.

Sestuna laughed. "Of course."

"Where is she?" Gary questioned.

Anthony walked in. "I don't know, she took the chance to hide when Hotaru wasn't chasing her."

"You have literally been chasing her around?" Gary questioned.

The three nodded.

"I don't get how a child can become so afraid of things just because of one incident." Maggie commented. "She won't transform, she's afraid of water, she's the world's pickiest eater because she hears bad things about the food, don't you think it's a little bit bad if she gets afraid of things so easily?"

"Maggie!" Sestuna scorned.

"Don't worry about it Sestuna I've had these thoughts too. Emily gets frightened by things too easily." Hotaru agreed. "And it isn't healthy."

"Why don't you schedule sessions for her with Ami?" Gary questioned.

Hotaru shrugged. "We better find her before we end up making everyone late."

At the Mizuno residence Ami was getting Maia dressed. Ariel was standing there watching. Greg was making their lunch.

"Momma." Ariel began.

"Yes, Darling." Ami asked.

"Is it possible for someone who loves the water to have trouble swimming in it?" Ariel asked.

"Are you having trouble with swimming?" Ami asked her daughter.

Ariel paused for a moment. She decided to go along with it. She nodded her head.

"Well, to answer your question, yes a person who loves water as much as you could have some difficulties. I mean maybe you were just to tired to swim, there are many causes." Ami explained to her daughter.

"Okay." Ariel replied.

"Do you want to go on the boat?" Ami questioned. Ariel nodded. "Alright then, let's go before were late."

Minako was just about ready to leave when she heard something crash. She turned to see Gloria and Asai on the ground. Both looked at Minako with weak smiles. Erin looked at them confused.

Asai stood up and helped his daughter up. Both of them had a pair of roller blades on. Minako didn't dare asking, she walked out the door caring the basket of food. Asai and Gloria cracked up with laughter. Minako heard them and gave a small laugh, she was glad things were better in their household, even though she didn't admit it to the others she was glad Gloria had played a couple of pranks. They hadn't been severe ones and no one had gotten hurt. She was glad that Gloria had in a way gone back to being Gloria.

At Makoto's house Daisy and Chloe were squirming with excitement. They hadn't been on the boat in a long time, and they really enjoyed it. Chloe watched as her mother put in a thing of cookies, the three had baked them last night to take on the trip for everyone. Daisy and Chloe had already had a few.

Chloe danced around happily. Makoto, Daisy, and Shinozukie watched Chloe. "She's a handful sometimes." Makoto laughed.

Shinozukie agreed.

"I think me and Gloria's sisters got switched. Erin is a lot calmer." Daisy replied.

Chloe stopped dancing and glared at her sister playfully.

"Awe, I wouldn't trade you for anything." Daisy ruffled Chloe's hair.

"Erin has had a rough six years." Shinozukie reminded Daisy.

Daisy had tried to forget about the whole incident. She had felt bad for teasing Gloria and fueling the fire. "Yea, maybe we should go now." Daisy said, she and Chloe headed out the door.

"She still feels bad about the whole situation." Makoto planted a kiss on Shinozukie's lips and the two left.

The Royal family was on their way toward the docks. They had an extra guest along with them. Helios. The two walked behind the adults. Usagi was down about something and Helios was trying to find out what.

"Sweetie you can talk to me." Helios reminded her.

"Not with them here, maybe later tonight." Usagi contemplated.

"Is it about your team?" Helios questioned.

Usagi nodded. Helios put his arm around Usagi giving her support and comfort. When the royal family arrived everyone was there and getting ready for the ride. Ami was taking a look at Isabella's bruises. She could only conclude that she was running into things and not paying attention to it. Isabella loved the excuse, considering she couldn't come up with any on her own anymore. Though, Ami did say if they kept appearing that she'd have to do an x-ray on her and make sure she wasn't sick.

Everyone was already in the boat, except for Michiru, Isabella, Ami, Hotaru, and Emily had yet to get in the boat.

"Hurry up!" shouted Faith. Haruka bopped Faith on the head. Hope and Annika laughed.

Michiru buckled Isabella's life jacket up. Emily started to squirm trying to get out of her mother's grasp. Isabella put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I told you I'll be there for you." Isabella reminded Emily.

"Okay." Emily replied. She allowed herself to be picked up and carried onto the boat. Hotaru and Michiru smiled at each other. And climbed in after their daughters had been taken in. Haruka hollered to see if everyone was ready. The children screamed yes.

"ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!" Haruka hollered.

Michiru laughed at Haruka. The clan drove around for several hours. Faith and Gloria stood on top of the nose of the boat. Michiru and Minako screamed at them to get down before they ended up in the water. Both girls got down with a look of disappointment in their eyes. They wanted adventure.

Hope, Annika, and Ariel were standing up watching the scenery of the ocean. "It's breath taking." Hope said.

Ariel and Annika nodded in agreement. Most of the younger children were sitting on the ground of the boat. Especially Isabella and Emily. Isabella secretly feared the ocean and Emily _was_ afraid of it.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Chloe complained, after a while.

"Wait a few more moments and then we'll get the food out." Makoto said.

"Okay." Chloe replied, climbing up in her mother's lap.

After what seemed like an eternity for Chloe, the food was finally out and she ate quickly.

"You should have ate breakfast this morning." Shinozukie confronted both Daisy and Chloe. Both gave him a smudged look.

Both Usagi and Sestuna watched as Isabella and Emily ate their food. A couple of the children had taken off their life jackets and were settled in their mother's laps sleeping. Annika and Ariel were a couple of those children. Isabella and Emily had cuddled up together and fallen asleep.

Haruka stopped the boat and let it drift out. It was the adults turn to eat. Daisy, Gloria, and Faith had jumped into the ocean, after getting permission from their mother's. The three played around for a bit. Hope and Madelyn laid on the nose of the boat, interacting with the dolphins. After a while the younger children, and Ariel and Annika had woken up. It was time to move on. Shinozukie, Ryo, and Asai helped pull the three into the boat and they were off again.

Emily and Isabella were seated in the back. Emily was complaining that her life jacket was to tight. Isabella told her to take it off and readjust it. Emily was attempting to do just that. She had her life jacket off, and situated her bathing suit back to it's normal position.

Haruka went over a bump and Emily stumbled around. She fell on the ground and quickly got back up. She tried to fasten her life jacket back up, but time was against her. Haruka hit something else in the water and Emily went overboard. Isabella jumped up on the side of the boat, scanning the perimeters.

"I said I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Isabella said to herself, she took her life jacket off and went into the water, as the boat carried on.

"Emily!" Isabella hollered, as she swam through the water.

She saw Emily come up to the top of the water. She started to swim toward her. Emily had also seen her and was going toward her as well, but something pulled Isabella under the water. Emily screamed in terror.

"Mommy! Isabella and Emily are missing!" Maggie said, tears almost coming to her eyes, as she had found both life jackets.

"Oh my god." Hotaru said, as she overheard Maggie tell her mother.

"Shh.. it's going to be alright." Sestuna soothed Hotaru, Haruka had already turned back around in hopes to find the two.

They saw a little head bobbing above the water. Haruka quickly stopped the boat and Ryo pulled Emily up.

"Where's Isabella?" he questioned the hysteric girl.

"The water took her." Emily stated.

Michiru couldn't wait around any longer she dived under the water. Ami looked at Ariel. She had remembered what Ariel had asked her that morning. She suddenly realized it wasn't Ariel who was having problems with the water, but it was Isabella.

Michiru quickly found her daughter, she wasn't moving, she swam over to her and grabbed a hold of her. Haruka wanted to know what was taking so long. Ami told her that everything was going to be fine.

Michiru came back up with Isabella clutched in her arms. Haruka pulled her up and took Isabella out of her arms. Ami took Isabella out of Haruka's arms and examined her. Queen Serenity looked at the girl with a sad expression. Usagi struggled for answers. They eventually turn back home. Isabella is doing well enough that she doesn't have to come to the palace hospital, but Ami does want her to have her checked out in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Rei tucked Annika into her bed that night. Annika laid wide awake staring into the dark. She could feel something bad was going on, she knew that any day now there would be an attack. The dream Isabella had told Annika few days ago was not that kids, Isabella had made that kid up, it was Isabella's dream. She wanted to confront Isabella, but decided against it. Daisy couldn't get her to talk, what made Annika think she'd be able to get any answers out of the girl. According to Rei, Haruka and Michiru had been the same way with keeping secrets from everyone else when they first joined the team, but they had not ever been apart of a the team, so it was easier to understand why they were hesitant on giving answers, but Isabella resembled them when it came to that. Perhaps it was her blood inside her. Annika dozed off to sleep.

Ariel was playing with her teddy bear, before her mother came in. She told it about her day. Ariel was suddenly saw a glimpse of the future, but it was all blurry. Ariel shook her head. She had thought she had control over that power now, but obviously sometimes it overpowered her. It was probably for the greater of good, but considering it was blurry it did no good. The only thing she knew is it had to do with water. Ariel didn't give her vision anymore thought.

Maia came into the room with Ami and Greg right behind her. Maia gave Ariel a hug and a kiss. Greg then kissed his daughter and picked up Maia and carried her out of the room. Ami sat on Ariel's bed. She pushed a strand of Ariel's hair behind her ear. Ariel kept staring at the teddy bear.

"Ariel.. the incident today, had that happened to Isabella before?" Ami asked.

Ariel didn't give her mother an answer.

"Sweetie I'm going to be examining her tomorrow. I need to know." Ami concluded.

Ariel gave her mother a bizarre look. "If she's having problems with swimming how are you going to solve that?"

Ami bit her bottom lip. "Ariel Mizuno."

"Mommy." Ariel replied with the same tone.

"She's been having other problems, she passed out the other day." Ami reminded her.

"You weren't watching her the whole time. When you guys mentioned going on the boat where there _is_ water she became weak then. She's afraid of the water. It has something to do with her inner self, something you can't solve." Ariel pointed out.

"How is it apart of her inner self? And why can't I solve it?" Ami questioned, a little irritated. She was the best doctor.

"I don't exactly know _how_ it's apart of her inner self, she doesn't talk about it. I just have this strong feeling that it _is_ something from with in her. And you can't solve it because we can't until it happens." Ariel said, full of knowledge.

"Until what happens?" Ami asked concerned.

Ariel sighed. "I'm tired momma. I want to go to sleep."

"No sweetie please tell, is something bad going to happen to her?" Ami questioned.

"Possibly. I'm not sure." Ariel replied, laying her head on her pillow. Within seconds the little girl was fast asleep. Ami sighed and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She was confused with what her daughter had just told her, but she had a feeling Ariel didn't actually know any of it, she was just going with her senses and what her heart was telling her.

Maggie couldn't take it any longer, she _had_ to know. She threw the covers off her bed and went to her mother, who was sitting out in the kitchen reading a book, as Lydia had done so many times. Sestuna put her book down and allowed her daughter to sit in her lap.

"What is going to happen to Isabella?" Maggie got straight to the point. Sestuna's eyes filled with hurt. She couldn't tell Maggie. "Oh please mom! Is she going to be okay?"

"Maggie you know I can't tell you." Sestuna replied.

"Mom you can _never_ tell and I'm getting tired of that. What's the point of guarding the time gate if you can't tell us if something bad is going to happen? If you don't tell me I'll go to the time gate myself and find out." Maggie insisted, tears coming to her eyes.

"Sweetie don't worry about Isabella she'll be fine." Sestuna finally said. Maggie got off her mothers lap.

"You're lying. I can feel it." Maggie said and ran back to her room. Sestuna sighed, as she heard the door slam. Gary came into the living room asking what was going on. Sestuna got up and left to Maggie's room, not answering Gary's question. She found Maggie laying face down on her bed crying.

"Maggie I can't see inside nightmares. I don't have that power. I can only see what the time gate sees." Sestuna explained.

"So it's something in her dream that's causing her to not be the hyper little Isabella I know?" Maggie questioned. Sestuna nodded.

"Is there anything we Chibi Scouts could do for her?" Maggie asked concerned.

Sestuna thought for a moment and then shook her head no. "Just be there for her."

"Alright," Maggie replied and laid in her bed. Sestuna was glad that that was over, she kissed Maggie on the forehead and went out of her room.

Meanwhile, Usagi was sitting outside on the balcony when her grandmother came out. Usagi demanded her to sit down, that they needed to talk. Queen Serenity sighed, she knew this time was coming.

"Grandma the other night when you saw her sign why didn't you tell Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi questioned.

"Dear sweet child, if I told them what could they have done?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Look into it?" Usagi replied.

"Well, why haven't you?" Queen Serenity questioned. Usagi was stumped on that one. She didn't know how she would have investigated the situation, perhaps it couldn't be investigated and that was Queen Serenity's whole scenario. It would have done no good to say anything to Michiru and Haruka because there was nothing they could do, it would only stir up worry among everyone, and that worry was already beginning to take place.

Usagi gave her grandmother a hug and kiss and saw herself off to bed. It had been a long week.

Meanwhile, Hope Kaioh struggled in her sleep. There was something coming toward her, she felt it's evil presence. Hope wanted the dream it to end, she fought to wake herself. She couldn't stand the intense power she felt. It was stronger than any other monster they had battled. Hope kicked the wall several times trying to get out of the nightmare, but nothing would allow her too. She was sucked into it. She tried screaming, but even that did not work.

"She's mine!" Hope heard someone say in her dream and then it was over. Hope shot up out of bed and gave a blood curdling scream. Faith, Jordan, Michiru, and Haruka came running into Hope's room.

"What happened?" Faith asked alarmed.

"Something's coming! Something so powerful. It was scary." Hope cuddled up in her mother's arms and cried. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with fear. Jordan and Faith took off to Isabella's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Jordan climbed in bed next to her. Michiru and Haruka came into the bedroom. Michiru was carrying Hope.

Authors Note: I'm going to call Ami's husband Greg… Ryo is too hard to remember all the time, for some odd reason. Today is the fourth of July, I might be able tosqueeze in time for one more chapter, but I'm not going to be able to finish this story today. I'll have to finish itnext Tuesday. TT I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, just three more chapters to go. 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Michiru had taken Isabella to Ami's before Jordan's soccer game, but they found nothing wrong. The three left the doctors office to go to Jordan's soccer game. Ariel quickly wrapped her arms around Ami's neck. Greg was holding Maia, as she watched her best friend stand in her position.

Isabella went and sat next to Hope. She laid her head on her shoulder. Faith ruffled Isabella's wavy hair.

"Tomorrow's my game," Faith mentioned to Isabella. "Are you going to come?"

Isabella sat up and looked at Faith. She nodded with a smile. Then Faith leaned over her to see Hope.

"What about you? Are you gonna come to my baseball game?" Faith questioned.

Hope begin to whine, "Well, I donno." Hope replied. "Baseballs boring."

"Fine!" Faith said. "I didn't want your support anyway!"

Annika came over and sat by Faith. "I'll come to your baseball game, Faith."

"Awe, thank you Annika." She hugged the little girl, and then stuck her tongue out at Hope.

Hope rolled her eyes and got up. She went and sat in her mothers lap. Isabella didn't have any one to lay her head on. She miserably, continued, to watch the soccer game. After it was over she quickly left. Everyone was down on the field congratulating the winning team, which was Jordan's.

Isabella found herself in her mother's art studio. There were a few other people looking at her art.

Isabella stood at a tall portrait. It was the most talked about one among those who enjoyed her art. It was of the earth, being destroyed. Water had engulfed everything. Isabella shuddered. Water was supposed to be her strong point, but right now it was her weakest point. It wasn't fair, whoever was doing it, was turning water against her. It was that woman in that dark cloak. She had seen her around the palace, yet told no one, not even her best friend.

A hand went grabbed onto her shoulder. Isabella gave a terrifying scream and threw herself onto the floor into a little ball.

"Sweetie." A familiar voice soothed.

Isabella looked up, tears streaming down her face. Michiru sat down next to her.

"What's been up with you? You're always so peppy. Now you are worried about something. Your sisters are worried about you." Michiru explained.

Isabella climbed up in her mother's lap. She cried for a little, while Michiru gently combed her hand through her hair. Michiru noticed that the sea was very restless around Isabella; she feared that something bad was going to happen to her. And by Isabella's shaky status; she knew as well.

"Honey, you have to tell me what's going on, so we can help." Michiru stated firmly. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"No mommy. I can't." Isabella informed her. "You can't help me, no one can."

Michiru was silent for a second. She now had her answer she had been looking for, something indeed was happening with Isabella.

"Isabella, I'm always here for you. We're family, your welcome to tell me anything." Michiru soothed.

Isabella didn't say anything; she just laid there, as Michiru continued to stroke her hair.

"I feel weak mommy." Isabella admitted. Michiru grasped the child into her arms, hugging her.

"I'll always be there to protect you." Michiru promised. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Isabella stood up. She looked down at her mother, and shook her head no. "No mama, I can't." Isabella said, and she took of running out of the art studio.

Michiru sighed. Isabella had carried over the Uranus gene of being pure stubborn when it came to telling what was going on. Michiru still had trouble getting Haruka to talk about things that troubled her. The three easy going people in the house were Michiru, Hope, and Jordan. Faith often liked to joke around saying that Isabella was suppose to be a Uranus and Jordan was suppose to be a Neptune. Isabella even had the speed of a Uranus.

But Michiru had learned that anyone who wanted to run from something they were afraid of had speed. Jordan rarely showed her speed. She only did during battles.

Isabella ran into Ariel and Madelyn. She hit the ground with a thud. She didn't bother moving.

"Hi Isabella." Ariel said.

"Hi…" Isabella replied, not looking up at the girls.

"Do you need help getting up?" Madelyn asked.

Isabella shook her head; tears were beginning to escape her eyes once again. Ariel looked at Madelyn worried.

"What's wrong?" Ariel questioned, kneeling next to the girl. Madelyn kneeled down on the other side.

Isabella didn't answer Ariel's question.

"Isabella where do you keep getting bruises from?" Madelyn questioned, looking at the young girls bruised legs. "Is someone hitting you?"

Isabella sat up. She was tired of saying she didn't know where they came from. "It's my nightmare's." she replied.

Madelyn looked at Ariel confused. Ariel was just as confused. Nightmares couldn't attack you.

"Some woman keeps attacking me in my nightmares and it bruises me in real life." Isabella said, noticing the two girls's confused expressions.

"Shouldn't you tell someone?" Ariel asked. "My mother has been trying to find out what's wrong with you. She was up all last night worried sick."

Isabella looked at Ariel, with an expression she had never seen. It was a mixture of fear, help me, and this is my own battle. "No. No one can help me. She controls the dreams." Isabella stood up. She waved goodbye and then took off running again.

Madelyn and Ariel watched her run.

"Should we tell our parents?" Madelyn questioned.

Ariel stumbled over her words. "I--umm-- I'm going to. You tell your mom too."

That night, both Ami and Hotaru had to work late at the hospital. Ariel sighed as she got into bed. She couldn't imagine being tortured in your own sleep. It must be awful for what Isabella was experiencing. She tried to think of a way to help, but there honestly wasn't a way to help.

Madelyn was watching TV when her father told her it was time for bed. She was a little bit upset that her mother had to stay at the hospital and work. She didn't ever get a chance to tell her mother what Isabella had told them.

Michiru and Haruka were in the kitchen talking, after they had put the children to bed. Michiru was telling Haruka about her talk with Isabella she had that day. Haruka sighed; she admitted that the child did seem to be a little off. She hadn't been acting like herself.

Meanwhile, Isabella was once again having another nightmare. The lady was laughing evilly and randomly attacking Isabella at her leisure. "Tomorrow Isabella. Tomorrow." And she disappeared out of her dream.

Authors note: I've noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer in this story at all. I'm sorry, I've been bad with putting the disclaimers. I will start though.

As you all should know, I do not own Sailor moon, or the older chibi scouts, those belong to Angel Raye. And the younger sisters, of the older chibi scouts, do belong to me. I hope you read and enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The following morning, Hope tried every possible excuse of getting out of going to Faith's baseball game. Faith followed her around though begging over and over again for Hope to come. Hope flung herself onto the couch and into a little ball, yelling out "I DON'T WANT TO!"

Faith gave a muffled, "Fine!" and stormed off. Michiru came over and sat next to Hope. Hope prepared herself for the lecture.

"Hope, Faith would very much like it if you go to her baseball game this afternoon. It won't kill you." Michiru bestowed her advice.

"I have things to do." Hope whined.

"Like what?" Michiru pressed on.

Hope rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure yet, I just know at two a clock, I will have something to do."

Jordan came in and jumped on Hope's lap. "Come on Hope. You go to my soccer games! Faith's baseball games aren't _that_ bad."

"Oh will you people leave me ALONE! I don't like going to games all the time! I was at Faith's baseball games _last_ week. They always are the same!" Hope scorned.

"Isabella's going." Michiru cooed.

"I don't care if Isabella's going! She does just about anything for anyone! And I'm not like her!" Hope hollered.

Michiru sighed, "Alright, but most everyone is going to be there cheering on Faith, if you'd like to come you know where the baseball park is."

Isabella walked out into the living room to ask her mother something. Hope glared at her. Isabella looked at her confused. She had not heard any of the argument. Faith walked in with Haruka, both had been listening in. Faith had seen the glare Hope gave her younger sister.

"She's mad at you." Faith laughed.

"FAITH!" scorned Haruka.

"What she is! I'm not like her!" Faith mimicked, and then proceeded to give the same glare as Hope had done. Hope glared at Faith.

"Okay, enough glaring. If Hope doesn't want to participate in it that's fine!" Haruka mentioned.

"What about her recitals, do I have to go to those stupid things?" Faith questioned.

Hope cringed. Michiru and Haruka sighed. Isabella looked at her family hopelessly, she finally called out that she was going to Emily's house and that she and her would walk over to the baseball field together. Michiru nodded her head.

"Leave me alone Faith!" Hope said. "Your baseball games are _always_ the same! My recitals are _not_!"

"Are too!" Faith argued back.

"I like to watch both." Jordan inquired.

"That's you!" both Hope and Faith replied.

"GIRLS!" Haruka shouted.

But neither of them paid any attention to their parents.

"And my baseball games are _not_ always the same!" Faith continued.

"They are too! You hit the ball with the bat, you strike out, and you hit it sometimes. You run on stupid little bases." Hope argued.

"And what about soccer! Why do you go to Jordan's soccer games? Maybe its you like Jordan BETTER than me!" Faith quarreled.

"I DO NOT!" Hope interjected. "Ugh! You're so stupid sometimes!"

Jordan stood there shocked. "You don't love me?" Jordan asked.

"No.. Yes.. what?" Faith asked. "We do love you, but stay out of this Jordan."

Jordan went out of the room. Michiru watched with sadden eyes. Haruka went after her.

"GIRLS COOL IT! Or Faith you won't be able to do baseball anymore and Hope won't be able to do recital." Michiru threatened.

This seemed to get both of the girls' attention as they stopped the argument and went their separate ways. Hope slammed the front door. Faith slammed her own bedroom door. Michiru plopped down on the couch exhausted. The twins needed to stop arguing. She never recalled Isabella and Jordan ever arguing, but than again she wasn't always around when the other children said they did. Michiru wondered if any of the other families had quarrels like this. Her first thought was Ariel and Maia, they always fought. She sighed.

Hope had gone to the docks, a quiet place to cry. She hated arguing with her sisters, but sometimes she just wanted to be left alone. Especially if it was about sports. Hope thought the younger children were more interesting to watch, because they were cute and funny, sometimes they went in the wrong direction. They were just more _interesting_, that was all. She didn't love Jordan more than Faith and she didn't love Faith more than Jordan. She really wanted Faith to quit bringing that up. It was something she had to bring up in just about every argument the twins got into. It was either "You love the younger twins more." Or "You love Isabella more." Or "You love Jordan more." It got annoying after a while.

Hope got a cold chill down her back; she quickly turned around and saw a dark cloaked woman walking by. The woman looked up at Hope and smiled, and continued walking. Hope was about to run home, when Annika walked up on the docks.

"Hii." Hope said.

"hey, Hope. How are you?" Annika asked.

"I'm good," Hope lied. "I thought you were going to be at Faith's game, it starts soon."

"I thought I'd come a little late." Annika replied. Hope laughed.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Hope insisted.

"Alright." Annika said. "So, what's wrong?" Annika could see right through Hope's set up.

Hope explained what had happened. After they were done, they headed over toward the baseball game.

In the meantime, Emily and Isabella were a little late getting to the baseball field. Their show had just ended. The phone rang and Emily quickly went to go answer it. It was her mother on her cell phone, she hadn't yet been home. She was still at the doctor's office with Ami. Anthony had watch over at the control room. Greg had volunteered to make sure Madelyn and Ariel were safe with him. He was going to take Emily and Isabella, but they wanted to watch their show first, so Greg and Hotaru rearranged it over the phone.

"Were coming now, momma." Emily explained.

"Have you found your communicator?" Hotaru questioned, gently.

"No ma'am." Emily sighed; she had looked for it all day yesterday, but still could not find it.

"Alright, just get over here quickly." Hotaru said, and hung up.

Emily and Isabella went out the front door. The first thing Isabella noticed was there were no guards out on the streets, no maids, no anyone. She turned to Emily, who had noticed the same thing.

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked Isabella.

"Um.. at Faith's baseball game?" Isabella replied, doubtfully.

Suddenly a powerful evil presence went through Isabella and Emily's bodies. Emily wrapped her arms around Isabella, scared. The nightmare girl twirled down out of the sky. She laughed at the two little girls.

"Isabella it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." She greeted. She turned to Emily. "Emily, you look rather pale. I suspect you won't be fighting in this fight?" Emily didn't say anything. "It's okay, I understand, why don't you have a seat while I destroy your friend some more." A chair appeared out of nowhere and Emily was thrown back onto it. "Now, I know you don't like to fight, but this is just incase." She flicked her hand, and chains wrapped around Emily.

"Please, don't do that to my friend. She's scared." Isabella pleaded.

"Oh, Isabella, it's just a safety precaution." The woman spoke. "Now why don't we transform." The woman flicks her hand again, and Isabella is transformed.

"Stop controlling me!" Chibi Kaiousei hollered. She powered up and attacked the woman, but it didn't faze her at all. She continued attacking her. The woman laughed, as though it was tickling her.

"Okay, I'm bored." She said. She powered up and attacked the little girl.

"Chibi Kaiousei get up!" Emily screamed, tears coming down her face.

Chibi Kaiousei stood up weakly, clutching her side. Her forehead was scraped up badly. The woman attacked her again; Chibi Kaiousei fell once again, saying "I need you mommy."

Emily struggled to get out, but each time she struggled, the chains tightened up on her.

Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mars showed up.

"How dare you use your attacks to torture two little children that were only trying to get to a baseball game. On behalf of Mars.."

"Oh, cut it out Chibi Mars. If you want to your friends to die while you say your stupid little thing, then continue. But honestly you need to come up with something new." She spoke.

"Aqua Rhapsody!" shout Sailor Mercury from behind. The attack flew and hit the woman; she turned around and glared at Mercury and Saturn. Outraged she attempted to attack both women, she managed to hit them once, but it only knocked them down. The woman turned to Isabella and threw one last attack at her, but Chibi Neptune jumped in front of it to protect her. She got thrown across the street. Chibi Mars was now the only one that stood.

"I'll be back tonight, Isabella." The woman begun to laugh as she disappeared.

Everyone quickly untransformed. Ami ran over to Isabella and quickly took her in her arms. Annika checked on Emily, she was able to pick the small child up. Hotaru had to carry Hope.

They got to the hospital. Emily and Annika were both fine, but Isabella and Hope had to stay just a little bit longer.

Michiru came up to the hospital as soon as she got the news. She and Haruka had agreed that Faith could stay and continue her game. Faith noticed when Michiru left, but didn't worry about it. She was still mad at Hope from earlier. She was even a little sad that Isabella wasn't there, even though she said she would have been there.

Ariel, Greg, and Maia left from the baseball game early too. Ariel wanted to check on her friends, as she had overheard the conversation, and she also had to tell her mother something, but when she got there Michiru had already taken both of the girls home, and Ami wasn't up for talking. She was so exhausted.

Faith had run off, right after her game was finished. She didn't give Haruka the chance to explain what had happened during her game. Faith barged into the house. Hope was sitting on the couch and Isabella was getting something to eat.

"ISABELLA KAIOH! You're a liar! You said you were coming to my game!" Faith hollered through the house.

Hope had had it. She walked up to Faith, with a bandage on her cheek. She pressed Faith up against the wall and kindly explained to her what happened.

"If you don't watch what you say around here you're going to end up hurting someone more than you intended. And just incase you wanted to know, I was on my way to your baseball game with Annika when your little sister was being attacked!" Hope said, through her gritted teeth.

Faith rarely saw Hope get this angry. Hope let Faith go. Faith went straight to her bedroom, and plopped herself on her bed. She didn't mean to be so cruel, she was just angry. She didn't know what had gone on.

Later on in the night, Isabella's foe came back to her in her nightmares. She didn't even bother talking to Isabella this time; she just attacked the poor little girl. Isabella woke up crying, she had a lot of bruises on her this time. She sighed as she got ready for school, not that it was back. There little vacation was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The final battle

The girls had just gotten out of school. Their vacation had ended and school was now back. Faith and Hope walked together with Annika and Gloria. Julia Hino was with her best friend, while the younger twins had run up ahead.

"Hey, what's wrong with Isabella? She seems so exhausted." Annika explained to Hope and Faith.

Madelyn and Ariel glanced at each other worriedly, they still had not found the time to tell anyone what Isabella had told them, this could be their chance.

"I'm not sure, after that fight with that woman she's just been physically exhausted." Faith replied, looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "She's a true Kaiou. Tries to lock her feelings in and hide everything that's going on with her. Tries tacking responsibility for everything."

Hope gave her sister a funny look. "And you don't do the same thing?"

Faith shrugged. "Least I don't take full responsibility for younger people."

Hope continued to look at her sister funnily; she had no idea what Faith was talking about.

"I think she's referring to the time that you and Ariel got lost in time." Gloria mentioned.

Ariel became pale. She had tried to forget about that. Madelyn patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I don't like talking about that, and Ariel is right behind us." Hope pointed out.

"Oh, right." Gloria said, looking back at Ariel and Madelyn. Gloria lowered her voice. "You don't think Ariel could ever fall back under Post Traumatic stress syndrome?"

Hope wasn't paying any attention to anyone anymore. She didn't want to be reminded of the time her and Ariel got lost in time, it had been a horrible time. Even though it might have brought Hope out into the open more, Hope just remembered how miserable it was, taking care of Ariel, and then seeing the things she did had really taken its toll on Hope. Hope remembered seeing her parents, she was full of mixed emotions about that. Then Hope remembered seeing Haruka and Michiru as they were ready to make sacrifices for the pure heart crystal. That had scared Hope out of her wits, she had felt like she couldn't trust Haruka and Michiru, but it was finally explained to her and she understood. But every once in a while she got these uneasy feelings about them, but she'd just tell herself to quit worrying.

"Well, I guess she could if something terrible happened to her." Faith replied to Gloria.

"That'd be awful." Annika whispered. "I don't want to ever see her like that again."

Faith put her arm around Hope, "Is everything okay?"

Hope's train of thought was broke lose; she looked at her sister lost to everything. She slowly nodded her head. Ariel and Madelyn walked up to the four girls. The younger children were now behind them.

Madelyn was about to say something when her little sister started screaming. Madelyn turned around to see what was going on. Chloe was trying to get her to calm down. Lydia and Julia just stared at her.

The six older girls stared at the younger children. Erin had her hands clasped over her ears. Madelyn didn't know what was wrong with her sister. Faith gave Madelyn a nudge. Madelyn looked at Faith and then got the hint. She walked over to Emily.

"Or that child could slip into what Ariel had slipped into." Gloria stated.

Ariel turned to the older girl, uneasily she said, "You mean Post traumatic stress syndrome?"

Gloria nodded. Ariel looked down at the ground.

"My mommy's worried about that with her." Ariel spoke with a hence of sadness. "She's one that everyone worries about. With her being afraid of fighting and everything."

Annika sighed. "Well, I hope everything will turn out for the better. I wouldn't want to see her get sick. It was too hard seeing you sick all the time Ariel."

"I know." Ariel was a little bit uncomfortable about the subject.

Madelyn was busy trying to get her sister to calm down. Nothing was working.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Madelyn finally asked. Emily just stood their screaming and crying.

Erin had tears in her eyes. Madelyn looked at her exhausted. "What's wrong Erin?"

"Make her stop!" Erin insisted.

Gloria quickly ran over to her and scoped her up into her arms. She then turned and looked at Madelyn and Emily worriedly.

"Emily please tell me what's wrong!" Madelyn demanded. Emily didn't say anything.

Chloe tapped Emily on the shoulder. Emily didn't do anything. Madelyn lied down on the concrete covering her eyes with her hands.

"She won't stop!" Madelyn whined.

Ariel walked over by her friend and the little girl. She told Madelyn to get up off the ground, Madelyn listened. Ariel than placed her hands on the little girls shoulder.

"Emily, if you don't stop crying and tell us what's wrong I'm going to have to get my mommy." Ariel explained to the girl. "Now do you want to talk to us or my mommy?" Ariel knew Emily didn't like talking to Aunt Ami. She thought Ami was too hard on her.

Emily stopped screaming, but she was still crying.

"Now, what's the problem?" Ariel questioned.

"I don't.." Emily stopped, to breathe and then continued. "Want Isabella to die." She finally choked out.

Ariel looked at Madelyn. "Why is Isabella going to die?"

"Because the enemy wants her to." Emily cried. "I can't fight."

"Emily you can do anything you set your mind to." Ariel explained.

"No." Emily stated plainly.

Julia came over next to Emily. She put her arm around Emily and lead her away from Ariel. The girl had calmed down some. Ariel helped Madelyn up off the ground. Madelyn looked miserable.

"She did that last night. She just started screaming." Madelyn told her friend. Ariel and Madelyn walked back over to the older girls, Chloe followed.

Lydia whispered into Julia's ear, "Take her away from here."

Julia didn't question Lydia she did as she was told and led the girl away from the others. Julia already knew her reasoning. The girls continued walking; Lydia motioned for Erin to follow them.

Meanwhile, Jordan and Isabella had come to a vacant street. Isabella dreaded it. She wished it was over. She quickly turned around to see the woman standing behind her.

"Can't you go and bug someone else?" Isabella asked.

Jordan turned around and quickly grabbed onto her sister. The woman smiled. "Why don't I go and torment Emily?"

"No.." Isabella said, weakly.

"Then I can torment you?" the woman questioned.

"No." Jordan answered for Isabella. "Your mean and cruel, leave my sister alone."

"What do you want with me anyways?" Isabella questioned. "Why _did_ you pick me, when there are sixteen others?"

The woman touched Isabella's face with her icy cold hand, "Oh, Isabella you were a perfect candidate. I know what's happened to you in the past. I know everything about you."

Isabella looked at her confused, she didn't remember what had happened in the past, her past was blurry to her. "Isabella and Jordan I want to tell you something. You two are twins, right?"

Isabella nodded and Jordan replied, "Yes."

"Hope and Faith are twins, right?" the woman asked again.

"Yes." The girls said in unison.

"Well, Michiru and Haruka are not your real parents, and Hope and Faith aren't your sisters." The woman smiled.

"That's not true. They are too." Isabella replied.

"Child," the woman took Isabella into her arms. "No, they are not."

"Let me go." Isabella screamed.

"No." the woman replied, angrily. "Not until I'm finished with you." The woman took out a needle, along with a vile. She carefully made an incision on the girls arm; the blood began to spill out of the fresh cut. The woman carefully placed it where the blood was dripping down; it filled up quickly.

Jordan looked at her disgusted. She held up the vile and smirked. She quickly drank it and then threw Isabella on the ground.

Jordan powered up and attacked the woman, but it only seemed to faze Isabella. Chibi Tenousei looked worriedly at Isabella. Isabella stood up, shakily, and transformed. She glared at the woman and attacked her.

The woman allowed the attack to hit her. Chibi Kaiousei gave out a scream in pain and fell to her knees. Chibi Tenousei looked at her sister scared; every time an attack hit the woman it would hurt Chibi Kaiousei.

Chibi Tenousei screamed and then hollered at the woman. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?"

"Made it to where you will be the ones to kill her. I'm not going to be the one. I'm invincible. Your attacks are will eventually kill her." The woman laughed.

"What's your name?" Chibi Tenousei questioned, angrily.

"Keyosama." The woman laughed. "And I'm here to take over the world, as it belongs rightfully to me. I've never killed a person in my life, but you," she pointed to Chibi Tenousei, "Will, so you will not make a good Sailor Senshi."

Chibi Tenousei felt hopeless. There had to be a way, she quickly went to contact her mother. Michiru and Haruka both appeared in one communicator, they questioned her what was wrong, but Chibi Tenousei could not find the words to say. Keyosama blasted the communicator into a bunch of pieces, making Chibi Kaiousei. Chibi Tenousei looked at her despicable.

"Even when you attack it hurts her?" Chibi Tenousei questioned. Keyosama nodded and began laughing, mercifully.

Behind Keyosama appeared the other children. The attacked in packs, but it only cause Chibi Kaiousei to lye helplessly on the ground.

"STOP!" Chibi Meiousei cried out. "You're only hurting Isabella."

The girls turned to her. "There's no use fighting, Isabella will die."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Chibi Neptune hollered.

Chibi Pluto and Chibi Cosmic Moon had to hold Chibi Neptune back from getting to Chibi Meiousei. Chibi Cosmic Moon and Chibi Pluto both had caught up with the girls, shortly after school had let out.

The adult scouts came and the first thing they did was attack the woman. Chibi Kaiousei went back to her civilian look, but she was severely battered. Keyosama lifted the girl up in to her arms.

"How does it feel?" Keyosama gently soothed, pushing Isabella's hair out of her face.

"Lemme go." Isabella called out weakly.

Everyone stared in shock. They didn't know what to do. There was nothing they could do. Chibi Cosmic Moon had explained to the adults what was going on.

"Aww.. well, isn't this a pleasant battle?" Keyosama laughed. "Where's Julia and Emily, Lydia?"

Chibi Meiousei cringed at her name being called; she hadn't wanted to be brought up into this.

"Chibi Meiousei why don't you tell everyone on how you knew something terrible was going to happen." Keyosama smirked.

"You leave my daughter out of this!" Sailor Pluto called, angrily.

"Or what? You'll attack me? What good would that do. And Lydia knew, she could have prevented it. She's trying to prevent Emily from being traumatized, but don't worry Lydia I'll let you go through with those plans. She'll just end up like that anyways, after she finds her friend is dead." Keyosama explained. "But don't worry, I'll eventually kill everyone."

Chibi Meiousei wanted to yank the woman's head off. She had no right to start pointing fingers at who could have prevented this.

Keyosama looked at the little girl that was shaky in her arms, "Well, I might as well break my thing and just finish you off, because this is getting boring." She threw the little girl toward the ground. Sailor Neptune caught her before she hit the ground, the woman powered up and threw her attack toward Sailor Neptune and her daughter, she did all that she could do and protect her daughter. Sailor Neptune took the attack full blown.

Keyosama begin to glow, "What did I do wrong?"

"Ha! A parent's love can override your destruction, and besides the attack didn't hit Isabella." Chibi Meiousei replied.

The woman screamed in agony and disappeared.

A few hours later, Michiru and Isabella were free from the hospital. Isabella had to rest a lot though, as she was exhausted. Ami scheduled the child for some counseling.

Emily didn't find out about what had happened to her friend, she was just told that the enemy had been destroyed. Isabella had to go to counseling, which she was not happy with, but she was glad that the battle was over.

A lot of the children and adults wondered what Lydia had known about the battle, but none of them questioned her, but Rei did question her own daughter. Julia said she knew what was going on, but she wasn't up for discussing it with her mother.

Authors note: This was the last chapter, I could have written it better, but I've been busy, and a little rushed. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Look forward to reading about the Uranus.


End file.
